Twilight Sky
by fujin of shadows
Summary: Darkness will one day try to drown him. He did not mind. After all, she would be with him in the dark, and that was enough. It was more than enough.
1. Chapter 1

_**(PREAMBLE)**_

I still could remember when I was four years of age.

I was pathetic in the early days of my life.

It is no the fault of my own though.

Hard not to live to my fullest potential when a crucial part of me was sealed off when I was four.

One day, I am going to gut my father for allowing such a travesty to happen.

That being said, I could still remember when I was four years old as if it was yesterday.

From four years of age to eight years of age, I learned how cruel this world could be.

Children can be complete monsters and adults are as useless as common garbage at times, most of the time to be honest.

Belittled by your peers and then ignored by those task to guide you to the future in favor of your tormentors.

How cruel.

So cruel

Regardless, I survive such a treatment until that faithful day came.

That day when my flame was unleashed.

That day when I learned how to be a monster.

That day when I choose to have a willing weakness.

That day when I finally became a sky.

Two years in the road is quite an enlightening experience.

 _ **(PREAMBLE)**_

She had died once and she was born twice.

In her first life, she could only recall isolation, neglect, and cruelty.

Her first life was filled with misery.

In her first death, she could only remember a single sentence from her mother:

" _Do you honestly expect me to risk my life saving that useless girl?"_

She would have welcomed death there and then.

After all, what kind of daughter would live after being discarded by her own mother?

In her rebirth, she could remember bathing in flames and words that would forever tie her to her savior.

" _Stay with me."_

Those words ignited her will to live.

" _I need you"_

Those three simple words held so much meaning and longing that it breathed a new life into her.

Her second life was filled with happiness, joy, and love.

So much love that it spoiled her rotten.

Her second life was much more enjoyable than her first, and she would protect and treasure her second life from any threat that would dare endanger her current life.

And she would protect and love the one that gave her this life.

She owed him this and much, much more.

 _ **(PREAMBLE)**_

Her life was like clockwork.

Predictable, yet it was enjoyable and it has a certain charm to it that she never got tired of living it over and over and over again.

And like clockwork, she entered the room of the person who gave her the life that she is currently enjoying and cherishing.

"Tsuna-sama, it is time to wake up." She called softly, almost in an inaudible way.

Most people, especially those in slumber, would not have had heard her, considering how monotonous her voice is, but Tsuna was different.

Tsuna has been different for quite a while now.

Opening his one good eye, Tsuna gazed at the one being that he valued above everything else.

He saw her standing above him, giving him a smile that was reserve only for him.

It was enchanting, and it made him want more.

"Five more minutes." Tsuna whispered as he turned on his bed so that his back was turned to her.

They play this game every morning. It was a game that they enjoyed playing with each other.

Chuckling to herself, she leaned down towards Tsuna and placed a feathery kiss on his lips. "Please get up now. It would be bad manners to keep Maman waiting."

"Don't wanna." A soft whine escaped his lips, causing her once again to chuckle.

She gave him another kiss. This kiss was soft and lingering.

She dropped to her knees before resting her forehead on his shoulder. "Please get up, and then we can use that five minutes for something more productive and enjoyable for the two of us." She whispered in the most seductive way that she could.

A second later, Tsuna sat up, a light blush on his cheeks, eye fixed on the girl that had become a welcome constant in his life.

His single, doe eye lovingly drink the image of the woman that would one day be his wife.

He then turned his attention to her eyes.

He loved her eyes.

Her eyes were so pretty and it held so much meaning to him.

One eye was hers, a symbol of her beauty.

The other eye was formerly his, a symbol of his pledge, of his promise to her.

Her violet right eye, a reminder of his will.

Her brown left eye, a reminder of his innocence lost in flames.

She was beautiful.

"Chrome." Tsuna whispered as he offered her his hand, his eye brimming with need.

"Good morning, Tsuna-sama." Chrome greeted as she took his hand.

An excited yelp escaped Chrome's lips as Tsuna pulled her on his bed, right on his lap.

And before another sound could escape, Tsuna's lips had covered hers.

Tsuna kissed Chrome tenderly, unhurriedly, lovingly, and it was enough to take Chrome's breath right out of her lungs.

She had always enjoyed the way Tsuna kissed her.

His kisses were a reminder of how much he needed her.

Of how much he wanted her.

They parted after several seconds of kissing.

Chrome's face was bright red and Tsuna had a bashful look in his eye.

"Good morning." Tsuna greeted once again, his attention focused on Chrome.

"Good morning." Chrome greeted once more before the two once again indulge in each other for pleasure.

Tsuna's gingerly wrapped his arms around Chrome's slender waist.

Chrome placed a single hand on one of Tsuna's cheeks.

And without any more fanfare, the two shared a long and passionate kiss.

They have five minutes.

 _ **(PREAMBLE)**_

Sawada Nana could still remember the tragedy that had befallen her family six years ago.

Six years ago, she and her dear son took a vacation in Italy, at the behest of her beloved.

Six years ago, her son was taken away from her due to a freak accident.

It was not anyone's fault, but for a period of two years, Nana thought her son was dead and that haunted her to the point that it almost drove her to self-destruction.

A mother losing her first-born is very painful. Even if it is just the thought of it.

But she lived-on, thanks to her husband and a new bundle of joy that brought a new light to her life.

Regardless, the memory of her dear son, of her first-born, and the fact that she had allowed him to die under her watch killed a part of her.

That part of her came back to life four years ago, in a Wednesday, on the tenth birthday of her assumingly dead son.

On that day, her son came back to her life, scared, with one eye missing, bruise, and looking lost and unsure that it was heartbreaking.

Still, her son came back after two years of absence from her life and Nana thank every God she knew that her son returned to her.

The girl that was with him was an added bonus, Nana admitted with a delightful smile.

Nana heard two distinct footsteps entering the dining room.

Turning her attention to the two new comers, she smiled at the sight of her son and his girlfriend, her eyes zeroing on their intertwine hands.

Nana did not know how the two met, but considering that Chrome was extremely devoted to her son and that her son's left eye was transplanted to her, and that her son was positively enamored with her, she knew that the love story between her son and Chrome was something to behold.

Nana prayed that that story would be told to her someday.

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun, Chrome-chan." Nana greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning, Maman." Chrome greeted meekly but happily.

Tsuna did not spoke. He merely let go of Chrome's hand and walked towards his mother. When he was near enough, Tsuna tiptoed until his lips were gently press on his mother's cheeks. "Good morning, Kaa-san."

Nana smiled happily at the affection that her son gave her. Four years since his returned, he was still very sweet and affectionate towards her. At age 14, most boys would be avoiding showing affection to their mother's, but not her Tsuna.

Tsuna then moved towards the chair occupied by a young, female girl.

The girl was five years of age and was currently resting her head on the dining table, sleeping.

Tsuna knelt down and kissed the crown of the young girl.

"Setsura-hime, wake up." Tsuna spoke softly as he nudges the little girl to consciousness.

The little girl woke up after a few nudges from Tsuna. Sitting upright, her blue eyes blinked a few times before her attention was focused to Tsuna. "Nii-chan…" Setsura whispered gingerly.

Tsuna smiled before placing another gently kiss on her forehead, causing the young girl to giggle.

"Good morning, Setsura-hime." Ruffling her blonde hair affectionately, Tsuna turned his attention to Chrome.

Chrome nodded before walking towards the two siblings.

Kneeling down, Chrome copied her boyfriend and gingerly pressed her own lips on the forehead of the young girl.

"Good morning, Setsura-chan." Chrome greeted lovingly on the girl that she views as her younger sister.

Setsura giggled sweetly at the affection given to her before attempting to embrace both her brother and Chrome, although her small frame made it impossible for her.

Regardless, Tsuna and Chrome merely took the young girl in their arms.

Nana smiled at the sight before her.

Four years ago, when her son came back from the dead and returned to her, this had become her family, and it was her own personal paradise.

She was thankful that her son had returned to her.

Even though her son had changed drastically, he still returned to her.

 _ **(PREAMBLE)**_

Chrome marveled at how beautiful Tsuna is.

In her mind, it was a crime for Tsuna to be a boy.

He would have made a beautiful girl.

Maybe in a different world, Tsuna is a beautiful girl.

But in this world, Tsuna is a beautiful boy.

And Chrome was very intoxicated by his beauty.

His lone eye shined as if it was a gem.

His body was lean and slender, with curves that most women would die and kill for.

His face, even with the surgical scar on where his right eye used to be, is exquisite. A baby face with an innocently bewitching gaze from his eye, framed by a long eyelash.

And long, at least waist level, silky yet untamed spiky brown hair.

Tsuna can masquerade as a woman and none would be the wiser. Hell, he would probably have boys lining up to him for courtship.

That is how beautiful he is.

Adjusting his necktie, Tsuna turned his eye to Chrome.

Chrome, seeing the look that he was giving her, rose from where she was watching him dress and proceeded to make her way towards him.

When she was within arm's length, Chrome reached upwards and secured an eyepatch with a skull and lion etching on his eyeless eye socket before pressing her lips on the accessory.

In reply, Tsuna press his lips on the eye that he had given her all those years ago.

"Time for school."

 _ **(PREAMBLE)**_

As they had since their late grade school, Tsuna and Chrome entered the class together, hand-in-hand. Customary to what they had expected since they started attending school, their fellow students looked at them for a split second.

In that split second, they were subjected to numerous looks of varying emotions.

Envy, confusion, were among the myriads of emotions directed at them.

They promptly ignored those looks.

They did not care about those who will never understand their relationship.

"How is the happy couple today?" Hana asked her two friends as she approached them, together with her best and longtime friend, Sasagawa Kyoko.

Chrome gave the two girls a shy smile before bowing her head in a greeting. "Good morning, Kyoko-san, Hana-san."

"Good morning." Tsuna greeted the two in lackluster manner, although his voice was very respectful and welcoming. "And for your question, Hana-san, we are doing quite well. Thank you for asking."

Hana giggled at that casual answer. Among all the boys in her year, she liked Tsuna the most. He wasn't immature as most boys in their year.

' _Most likely Chrome-chan's influence on him.'_ Hana thought smugly while looking at the shy purple haired girl.

Hana was quite proud of her friend for training her boyfriend properly.

And also…

"Courtesy of my mother and Chrome." Tsuna handed bento boxes to the two people that he had grown to tolerate. "Hopefully, you guys don't mind curry. It was Setsura-hime's turn to pick lunch today."

Accepting the bento boxes, Kyoko smiled at the young boy. "We don't mind. Sawada-san's curry is the best, and Chrome the best cook in our class." In return, Kyoko handed a box wrapped with orange and purple clothe to Tsuna. "I hope you both don't mind brownies."

"We don't." Chrome answered with a friendly tone.

"We like your homemade sweets." Tsuna assured his friend with a nod.

"We like yours more." Hana stated with a smirk.

"Swing by this weekend then. I have a new recipe that I would like all of you to try." Tsuna invited the two, as he was accustomed to since his returned to Namimori.

Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana. They were normal. They were the most normal people that he had ever met.

Aside from their looks, there is nothing extraordinary about them.

They are normal.

Normal means boring.

Boring means safe.

And safe is a comfort and a commodity that he had surely miss in the two years that he was crawling back to Japan.

Before the conversation between the four friends can go any further, the teacher entered. The class representative of the class ushered everyone to their seat.

When the morning ritual was completed, they all settled down to another day of class.

 _ **(PREAMBLE)**_

"Do you miss the road, Tsuna-sama?" Chrome inquired quietly as they ate the bentos that she had prepared together with the Sawada matriarch.

"No," Tsuna replied immediately with no hesitation.

The two of them were alone in one of the school's rooftop. Although they were acquainted with quite a few people in school, they still prefer to be alone as much as possible.

"Do you?" Tsuna asked with a soft look in his eyes.

"No." Chrome answered with the same swiftness as Tsuna. "This is a good life."

"Yes, it is." Tsuna agreed wholeheartedly. "If you grow tired of this life, just tell me. You know who I will choose."

Her face turned red when he said that. His words were not sweet. His words were not meant to sweep her off her feet. Regardless, the truth in those words was endearing, very endearing.

"I will not force you to choose?" Chrome assured him, a determined glimmer in her

"I know." Tsuna nodded in appreciation. "That is why when the time comes for me to choose, I will choose you."

Finishing his bento, Tsuna casually lay down and rested his head on Chrome's legs. He immediately entered the land of dreams, although not before saying words that were meant to render his longtime partner and girlfriend breathless.

"You are my Mist. The other half of my Twilight. I am yours."

Chrome's face was bright red.

That phrase was their creed, a symbol of their faith and fidelity to one another.

 _ **(PREAMBLE)**_

Class, as usual, ended without any fanfare.

After class, Tsuna and Chrome headed to their own respective clubs.

Chrome was a member of the Arts club.

And Tsuna, he was a member of the Boxing Club. Specifically, he is the manager and the trainer.

The moment Tsuna entered the gym where the boxing club practices, he was met with a familiar greeting.

"EXTREME AFTERNOON, LITTLE BROTHER!" Everyone with earshot cringe as Sasagawa Ryohei greeted the ever patient manager of the boxing club.

"Afternoon, Onii-san." Tsuna greeted politely and in a much more well mannered tone. "Everyone already warmed-up?" Tsuna asked casually while removing his tie, coat, and polo shirt, leaving him with a simple white shirt and gray pants.

As Tsuna was removing his shirt, everyone around him diverted their eyes.

Tsuna had the looks of a beautiful girl, a very beautiful girl, and watching him undress made most males question their sexuality.

Not to mention, all of them were terrified of Chrome, the current girlfriend of their esteem manager/trainer.

In fact, most of them would have mistaken Tsuna for a female if it were not for the well-defined muscles on his arms and legs.

For someone with a slim and slender body, Tsuna was quite muscular in certain areas.

"Yes, sir/ EXTREMELY FINISH WITH THE WARM UP!"

"Good, good…" Putting on the boxing mitten, Tsuna hopped onto the ring and glanced at his boxers scattered around the gym.

"Who's first?" Tsuna inquired while flexing his shoulders, preparing himself for a workout.

"I'll be first." Ryohei announced but a glare from Tsuna made him stop on his tracks.

"You are last." Tsuna stated bluntly, much to the depression of the Boxing Captain but he did comply.

Without any volunteers, Tsuna threw a look to a random boxing club member.

Said member gulped but obey and went to the ring without complains.

"Do the exercises that I instructed all of you for you cardiovascular and endurance training. Find a partner. I will call out those who would be facing me in the ring after ten minutes." Tsuna instructed his boxers, and all of them complied without any talkbacks.

Tsuna then turned his attention to the boxer in the ring. Raising the boxing mittens, he nodded at the boxer.

"Begin."

 _ **(PREAMBLE)**_

Nagisa Chrome is known throughout Namimori Middle School as one-half of the school's sweetest couple, with Tsuna being the other half.

She was also known as the school's resident artist.

Chrome has great affinity for the arts, and her artistic talents is comparable to Hibari's ability to pummel herbivores to a bloody pulp without breaking a sweat.

That being said, regardless of Chrome's prowess, her art has always two signatures.

First, the color orange and indigo is always present in all the art that she makes.

Secondly, the sky has always been incorporated in her art.

Regardless of theme, Chrome has always found a way to incorporate the sky in her art.

To those who had seen any art that Chrome makes, they can understand the first signature.

Chrome's favorite color is indigo while Tsuna was orange. To the observers, this was a way for Chrome to showcase the affection that they both have with each other.

The second signature was the source of confusion.

"Another masterpiece, Nagisa-san?" Hinata-sensei, the art clubs, instructor, spoke as she overlook the painting that Chrome was making.

It was a beautiful piece, with the theme two worls.

On the upper portion of the pointing, there was a utopia.

On the bottom portion, there was a graveyard.

Myriads of colors were utilize but the orange color and indigo color was very much highlighted in the piece.

A bright orange color palette signified the heaven of the utopia.

The indigo color was use expertly to depict the despair on the graveyard.

It was a magnificent piece, worthy of any art gallery.

"I won't call this a masterpiece, Hinata-sensei." Chrome replied softly while writing 2796 on the bottom part of the portrait. "I just made this for fun." Chrome added with a bashful smile.

The art teacher merely chuckle while shaking her head. "Well, if you make this for fun, I can't wait to see what you make for the next art competition. With your record and talenr, you will get a scholarship to any art schools of your choosing by the time you reach your senior year."

"That would be nice." Chrome said in a mindlessly.

Hinata-sensei smiled at Chrome before addressing the other members of the club.

When the art teacher was outside of earshot, Chrome spoke in a whisper.

"The mist will go where the sky goes."


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Prologue Part 1)**_

In a flight from Italy to Japan, the strongest of the Arcobaleno and the Greatest Hitman in the World, Reborn, glanced at the files in his hands subjectively.

After Nono had personally requested him to train the future Decimo, Reborn could not and would not refuse, even if said Heir is the spawn of that idiot Iemitsu.

Reborn, after taking the job, had informed the Nono point blank, that he would shoot the boy if said boy shows tendencies similar to his father.

Reborn does not tolerate stupid.

Still, glancing at the files containing the basic information of his new student, Reborn was not impress.

In fact, Reborn was outright frustrated.

Looking at the picture alone, Reborn could already tell that this job would be difficult.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, the eldest son of Sawada Iemitsu.

According to the files, the young boy is a virtual nobody and is as worthless as a crumple up piece of paper.

The picture that was given to him shows a child who looks about as wimpy as a human being can possibly get.

The files also states that the boy was mediocre in every facet of life. Mediocre grades, awful in sports, an anti-social, and a recluse, with no friends or social life to speak of, with additional bully problems on the side.

Although there is an interesting nugget of information in the files, an information that was rather concerning.

Apparently, when the boy was eight, he got lost in Italy, and was declared dead by all intents and purposes, only for him to reappear two years later, lacking one eye and with a girl by his side.

Nagisa Chrome, the file indicated her name is. The file also states that Tsunayoshi's missing eye was transplanted onto the girl.

That peaked Reborn's interest.

There was no additional information concerning Nagisa Chrome, and there was also zero information concerning Sawada Tsunayoshi during the two years of his disappearance.

That is a curious thing in Reborn's perspective.

After all, two years is a considerable amount of time.

According to the files, Sawada Tsunayoshi is a Dame that would take every bit of effort that Reborn could muster to turn the boy into a decent Mafia Boss.

But Reborn knew, from experience, that not everything is what it seems.

So disregarding the files, Reborn decided to observe the candidate for Decimo before planning his mode of attack.

Sawada Tsuynayoshi would be a great Mafia Boss, with the Greatest Hitman in the World hammering him into shape, that is a given.

The only question would be right now, is how much effort Reborn would have to exert in turning Sawada Tsunayoshi into an elite Mafioso.

 _ **(Prologue Part 1)**_

In the Mafia World, Namimori is a curious case.

Namimori is an ordinary civilian town but it held the interest of numerous Mafia Families, most of them being on the top of the food chain.

After all, regardless of Namimori's seemingly normal appearance, the town houses a staggering amount of Flame sensitive and adept people.

The number of people in Namimori that has the potential to use Dying Will Flames is unprecedented. It has been for years, ever since its founding.

The only reason that the town has yet to be overrun by the Mafia is because of a treaty that was enforced by the Vindice themselves.

Nobody would cross the Vindice.

No one is suicidal enough to cross those monsters.

Midnight on a Tuesday, Reborn arrived in Namimori.

It was a remarkable sight for an infant to be walking the empty streets of Namimori but it was of no consequence for Reborn.

He was already accustomed using his cursed body, and he may have the body of a child, but he still maintained his strength that he had accumulated throughout his years.

He might have the body of an infant, but he still had the strength of his adult-self, the strength of his prime self.

Anyone dumb enough to attack him would be deader than dead after he personally deals with them.

Reborn was making his way towards the Sawada residence, with the intention of establishing observation points throughout the property so that he can thoroughly study his new victim - student.

When Reborn was five blocks away from the Sawada residence when he paused for a moment as a figure emerged from the gates of the Sawada household.

Reborn hid himself expertly as the Heir apparent of the Vongola Famiglia jog passed him.

The fleeting moment in which the child passed his hiding spot is the first time Reborn personally laid eyes on the Vongola Heir, his first impression already changing from negative to neutral.

' _The brat should have been born a girl.'_ Reborn thought to himself as he watched the child dashed passed him, his long hair tied in a ponytail, and his tracksuit clinging onto his body comfortably.

Reborn had to admit that Tsunayoshi was a very beautiful boy.

Reborn would even confess that Tsunayoshi was prettier than some of the girls that he had bedded when he still had his uncursed body.

Still, that begs the question, why is the brat jogging in such a late hour?

Deciding that this was a mystery that needs to be solve, Reborn followed the boy in his jog.

Concealing his presence in an acceptable level to deceive a civilian, Reborn moved with haste to trail his future-student.

 _ **(Prologue Part 1)**_

Reborn knew that Iemitsu is an idiot.

The idiot exudes stupidity in waves.

Apparently, that stupidity is contagious.

Reborn considered the CEDEF an elite Mafia Organization.

Anything and anyone affiliated with the Vongola is elite, the best of the best.

CEDEF should be no exception.

Reborn, it seems, was mistaken.

' _The idiot can't even get accurate intel on his own son.'_ Reborn thought darkly while watching his future-student perform feats of acrobatics that was beyond normal.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was currently traversing the dark streets of Namimori, his free running and Parkour skill in full display.

Reborn was somewhat impress at the show of athleticism that his future student was showing.

He was vaulting through fences, running up walls, flipping, spinning, and corkscrewing in the air, landing gracefully or even rolling onto the ground effectively.

And he wasn't showing off.

Most Parkour and Free running practitioner would do unnecessary flips and rolls in order to show off their prowess of athletic ability.

Tsunayoshi was different.

Tsunayoshi was only utilizing the exact movements needed in order to get from point A to B, while going through the obstacles in front of him efficiently.

He might be performing flips and corkscrews in mid-air, but the stunts that he was pulling off were not excessive.

Tsunayoshi's movements were precise and efficient.

Reborn likes that.

It was a sight to behold and Reborn was somewhat relieve that he was not working with absolute nothing.

Seeing that his student has some semblance of Athletic Ability is a relief.

Which did not alleviate his frustration of getting inaccurate information.

In fact, it made him more irritated.

According to the files given to him, his would-be student is a klutz.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was supposed to be a klutz comparable to that of his former Student, Dino.

What kind of klutz can vault through a four-foot high wall, before running up to a 16-foot high ledge, which was followed by a dive to the ground, with said dive being composed a five revolution corkscrew and a 450 degree somersault.

Those movements were performed in one swift motion.

Reborn was correct in personally evaluating his student first rather than depending on the erroneous files given to him by the Idiot and incompetent head of the CEDEF.

Reborn decided, as he witness his future-student jumping from one wall to another in order to reach an elevated area, that he would beat Iemitsu within an inch of his life when he returns to Italy or on their next meeting, whichever comes first.

 _ **(Prologue Part 1)**_

Tsunayoshi ran for two hours before he returned home.

Entering his home, Reborn watched, through a camera that he had mounted onto a fly, his student strip his tracksuit and enter the shower room.

Reborn once again raised a brow.

Reborn had already concluded that his student was built like an acrobat. Those well-defined muscles on his arms and legs, and his upper body built was that of an acrobat.

If a fight ever arises, his student's bread and butter would be his speed and swiftness. A good foundation that Reborn can built on.

Reborn was already formulating the tortu – tutoring and the lessons that he would have his student go through in order to expand his already impressive speed and acrobatic skills.

Still, Reborn find it curious on why there were some scars all over his student's body.

Those scars were not numerous. It did not cover every inch of Tsunayoshi's body.

Those scars were noteworthy because scars like those can only be gain through fights or combats.

Scars like those can never be self-inflicted.

"He probably got those scars in the two years he was out of Vongola surveillance." Reborn muttered to himself while continuing his observation on his future student.

When Tsunayoshi exited the shower room, he was already dressed in an orange pajama.

He went across the hall and entered a room.

The room that he entered was not his.

It was the room of the other occupant of the house.

It was the room of Nagisa Chrome.

Once again, Reborn raised his brow, all the while having his faithful chameleon, Leon, shapeshift into a gun.

Reborn will not tolerate perverseness from anyone around him, especially perverseness towards woman.

Reborn abhors perverts as much as idiots.

With rapt attention, Reborn watched his future-student take a seat on the lone chair inside of the room.

When Tsunayoshi was comfortable enough, he focused his attention onto the sleeping girl in the room.

What Reborn saw in his student's eye was rather surprising.

Boys of Tsunayoshi's age normally gazes at girls with eyes full of lust, with eyes that were virtually undressing girls.

Boys in their adolescent years are being that thinks only of sex.

The way Tsunayoshi was looking at Chrome was very different.

Instead of a lustful gaze, Tsunayoshi was looking at Chrome with love, tenderness, appreciation, and wonder in his single eye.

The way Tsunayoshi was looking at Chrome is similar to that of person gazing at a divine entity for the first time.

It was similar to a person who was gazing at his God.

"Are those two in a relationship?" Reborn wondered to himself as he continued focusing his attention on the Vongola Heir.

 _ **(Prologue Part 1)**_

It was disturbing although in a certain perspective, it was also sweet.

Tsunayoshi did not move from his position and merely looked at Chrome with a loving look in his eye. Additionally, his eye did not wonder below her face. It was as if he was content in just looking at her face and no more.

It was sweet because a guy that would watch his girl sleep without doing anything to her is a rare find.

It was disturbing because Tsunayoshi just stared in at Chrome's sleeping face for five hours straight.

At least, his gaze was innocent and tender.

After five hours, Tsunayoshi rose from his seat and approached the slumbering girl.

At that moment, the girl's alarm clock was about to ring, but was prevented when Tsunayoshi turned it off.

Tsunayoshi then sat on the bed, quite close to the girl, before raising his hand and tenderly caressing the girl's beautiful face.

The way he was doing so gave Reborn that though that Tsunayoshi was trying, oh so desperately, to memorize to heart the girl's beauty with his hand, not just his eyes.

This caring and loving gesture made the girl moan silently before slowly awakening from her slumber.

Tsunayoshi smiled softly as the girl's heterochromatic eyes opened. "Good morning." Tsuna whispered fondly.

Reborn looked at the girl and noticed that his would-be student's right eye was currently on the purple hair girl's left eye.

At least some of the info in the files were accurate.

Chrome smiled mischievously at Tsunayoshi. "Good morning, Tsuna-sama." That was a bizarre way of addressing a boy that she was living with for four years now, Reborn thought to himself. "Five more minutes."

A chuckle escape Tsunayoshi's lips as he cupped her chin with his hand. "No." Tsunayoshi stated before leaning forward and taking the lips of the young girl.

If the fact that Tsunayoshi spend five hours gazing at the girl sleep with such fondness in his eye, the kiss that the two were sharing right now was the final indication Reborn needed to conclude that the two were in a relationship, a very serious relation for that matter.

"The Don already has a Dona." Reborn whispered to himself.

In the Mafia, marriages are mostly power and political plays. There was no love involve, just business. Fortunately, Tsunayoshi would be inheriting the Vongola. There was no need to arrange a marriage partner for him. He can choose his own love partner.

Apparently, he had already chosen one.

And it was very convenient in Reborn's honest opinion.

"My pay needs to be double." Reborn said with a smirked. His lesson plan to whip the future Vongola Decimo was slowly taking shape.

His lesson plan now involves turning the girl, Nagisa Chrome, to a decent Dona, worthy of being the matriarch of the Vongola.

If anything else, Reborn was quite impress with Tsunayoshi's kissing skill, if the girl's squirming was any indication.

Mafia Bosses should be suave and should know how to pleasure their beloveds.

It is a good thing that his student already got that down to pat.

 _ **(Prologue Part 1)**_

Sawada family, by all intent and purposes, is a civilian family.

With Iemitsu absent, the family was composed of four.

Tsunayoshi, Chrome, the youngest Setsura, and Nana.

Reborn's first impression on the family, from the eyes of his insect subordinate, was that the family is quite a good one and close-knit one.

Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna as Chrome calls him, was preparing breakfast, and it seems that he was good in the kitchen.

It appears that he was preparing a Romanian style breakfast.

Chrome was preparing the table, and the loving relationship between the two shined as they had the kitchen all to themselves.

As Tsuna cooks, Chrome randomly goes to him and embraced him from behind, momentarily resting her forehead or her cheeks on his back before returning to her task.

For Tsuna's part, whenever he has the chance, he pats Chrome's head affectionately and randomly kisses her forehead, his lips lingering on her skin.

The two were acting like a married couple, a married couple who are very much in love with each other.

Reborn began to wonder how long will their relationship last, but he was hopeful for the two.

Vongola Nono had his wife at age eighteen. The two had a strong relationship all the way in their sixties, and the relationship only ended due to the wife dying because of sickness.

Nono had not accepted another woman since the passing of his wife.

When breakfast was fully cooked and prepared, the two other occupants entered the dining room.

Reborn was pleased on how Tsuna greeted his mother and sister.

The open affection in his eye and in his action was commendable.

Mafioso maybe thieves and killers, but family is always a priority.

Mafioso, those worth their damn salt, loves their family with their very being.

The loving embrace that he gave to his little sister and a kiss on his mother's cheeks, with zero embarrassment on his person and his affection open and overt, Reborn approves.

He is liking his would-be student more and more by the second.

Still, further observation is a must.

Reborn wants to know fully just who he is dealing with.

Giving the Sawada family their privacy, Reborn made his way to Namimori Middle School. He needs to get his hands on some records as well as set up cameras for surveillance purposes.

Unknown to the Greatest Hitman in the World, his presence was already felt by the two individuals that he was observing.

 _ **(Prologue Part 1)**_

"Do you think that our life two years ago had caught up with us?" There was worry in Chrome's voice as she watched her boyfriend dress himself for school.

"Teacher would not allow danger to ever reach us. She promised, and Teacher always keeps her word." Tsuna assured his beloved while fixing his tie around his neck. "Also, if that thing wanted us dead, I would already be dead, and you would already be in the run with Mama and Setsura-hime. Whatever that thing is, it is strong."

"Stronger than you?" Chrome was dreading the answer to that question.

"Yes." Tsuna answered without missing a beat. "But if it can be killed, I will have a chance. I don't have to be stronger than my opponent to kill them."

"Hopefully, it won't come to that." Chrome mumbled to herself.

"It won't." Tsuna stated in assurance. "Whoever that person is, did not attacked me when I had my run. He did not attack when I was in your room. He did not attack when we were all gathered in the dining room. That person, whoever he is or whatever it is, is not a threat to us for now."

His lone eye then glowed bright orange.

"If it ever became a threat. I promised you, I will protect you, I will protect our family, and I will protect our life." Tsuna swore with such reverence.

Chrome looked at her beloved, her eyes brimming with worry. "Will you live?"

Tsuna paused for a moment at that inquiry. He allowed a second to pass before Tsuna turned around and moved towards Chrome.

When he was within arm's reach, Tsuna knelt down before Chrome. His hands then moved upwards, gently caressing Chrome's back before brushing her midnight purple hair with his fingertips.

Chrome relished his touch.

Tsuna rested his palm on the crown of her head before pressing his forehead on hers.

"On that day, when my hands were covered in blood for the first, we made an oath, we made a promise. You would live for me. Regardless of how hard our lives become, you would live for me. And I, in return, swore to you, that I will always return to you. Even through hell fire, I will traverse the seven layers of hell, even if I had to fight a war, I will always return to you." Tsuna's eye shone with light and fervor that made Chrome shudder. "You are living because you are my life. I will return to you because I am your reason for living. No matter what danger I face, I will return to you because you need me."

Tsuna then lean forward to press his lips on Chrome's for a chaste kiss.

"And I need you."

The prayer that Tsuna lives by since Chrome entered his life.

Chrome sings the same prayer every night.

What happened next was a blur.

Tsuna found himself wrapped around the arms of his beloved Chrome before being pulled by the girl into a drawn out and passionate kiss.

Tsuna was very much surprise by this sudden development. Although they are very open with their affection for each other, it was rare for them to show how passionate they are with each other.

There are things between them that they can only be share behind closed doors.

In addition, he normally initiates this level of affection between them, as Chrome still has some shyness towards him.

Regardless, Tsuna readily accepted the kiss that Chrome gave him, his hands moving downwards before one of his arms was wrap tightly around her waist, deepening the kiss and accentuating the pleasure that they were feeling from the act.

When the need for air overrides their need of contact with each other, they separated, their lips mere inches from touching. They were close enough for their breathes to caress each other.

It excited them.

"Before we go to school, do we have time?" Chrome asked, voice breathless and raspy.

"We have an hour." Tsuna answered, voice equally breathless and raspy

"Then let's do this quick." Chrome removed her embraced from her lover in order to discard the ribbon around the collar of her uniform. "You can do quick, right?" Chrome absentmindedly mumbled as she hurriedly undo her blouse.

"I hate doing it quick." Tsuna confessed but he too was undoing his belt. "But if that is what you want, I will obey."

"Then do me right now. We can continue later tonight and we can take our time then." Chrome gazed at Tsuna with not so innocent eyes. "Tonight, keep your bed warm. I'll be joining you, and I expect you to love me long and hard." Rewrapping her arms around her lover's neck, a pleased yelp escape her lips as she felt her skirt being lifted up.

"I offer myself to you."

"I accept and I shall indulge myself."

 _ **(Prologue Part 1)**_

Reborn gazed at the school records of his future students.

It was very suspicious.

Before Tsuna's disappearance six years ago, he was a mediocre student, with his grades barely reaching the passing mark.

When he returned to school after those two years of absence, Tsuna's grades improved.

It was still not impressive in Reborn's perspective, but his grades improved by leaps and bounds.

From an average of 75, his grades improved to an average of 83 to 85, with his highest grades being English, History, and Literature, which range from 90 to 95.

That was quite an upheaval of his grade point average.

Although, Reborn frowned at Tsuna's grade in math.

With an average grade of 78 to 80, that won't cut it for the Hitman.

Reborn had a master degree in mathematics after all, and those who could not understand math was very much hated by the Hitman.

That being said, he can work with the grades of his student.

Reborn was very happy that he is not working with nothing.

Chrome's school records was very much the opposite of her boyfriend.

She was an honor student, with a grade point average of 90 to 93, and she ranked third in the previous school ranking.

Her highest grades were literature and science, and her grade in math is a solid 87.

The future Dona and the future matriarch of the Vongola at least had a good head on her shoulders.

Now, Reborn just had to work their grades up until they are rank 1st and 2nd in their grade.

Easy enough for the World Strongest and Greatest Hitman.

Still, it would be prudent to observe the two future pillars of the Vongola in person as they go about their schooling.

It would be advantageous for him to see their learning style and habits.

Reborn takes his job very seriously.


End file.
